borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Brick and playthrough 2
Just a quick question. I've been playing a siren these last days and she is very powerful but i want to ask something about brick. Is brick playable in the seconed playthrough? Can he survive on his own "solo" in the chalnges thrown at him in the seconed playthrough? I searched the forums but all i see is people saying how bad brick is so can someone help me out?Sataricon 13:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I've only played Brick to lv45 before changing class to a Soldier because I eventually gave up on melee, but Brick will do well with explosive and corrosive shotguns, and an ammo regen COM. Do not expect to be very effective with berserk. However, you may wish to give him a try to see if it suits your playstyle - nobody can say if he will be good or bad for you. 13:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I've heard the same thing Nagy said. The guns in enemies hand's in PT2 eventually just get too strong to where pummeling them to death remains effective. And since that's Brick's active ability, it sort of cripples him IMO. I've never seen him as an efficient playthrough 2 character. NOhara24 15:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) if you wont to go playthrough 2 as brick you need to use ALL explosive weapons, have a but load of the tank tree upgrades and ONLY go into melee when you have a wonded enemy you can esaly beat so you can get his boosts. I find Brick the esaiest to play as and I have all charckters at least 61. I disagree slightly. I've got a level 69 everyone and, yes, Brick is undoubtedly far more challenging than say a Siren or Roland, but he can dominate. It depends on how you allot the skill points. I used all of them in Tank and Berzerker save for maxed out Revenge. You have to change your mods often as well. Using a 660 Centurion with health regen. is a must, as is a 660 Berzerker with wither extra health or bullet resistance damage (I prefer health). Against Lance, corrosive berzerker wipes them out in a heartbeat, and incendiary for human enemies, skags, etc. If he's got the right array of weaponry as well, he is a beast. If you want to take advantage of the explovises tree (which I tried, but liked berzerking better) an Erupting Justice X4 or a Cobra x4 sniper does massive damage as well. 18:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Roachstalker I dont play Brick much but i use Berserk more like an ut-oh button. If i get overwhelmed by enemies or just loose too much health, i use it to recharge some health and get to cover similar to the Siren. An Ogre com works well with all shotties but especailly with explosive shotties and bricks explosive skills.Veggienater 21:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me if i do this wrong since i read this wiki but do not post... ever. but anyways. Since brick was my first legit character (my friend boosted my others w/o telling me before i joined their game), he isnt the best character to play, but he can survive on his own. i mainly used rocket launchers(elemental: mainly explosive, corrosive, and fire. shock isnt that great) with a pretty good Bombardier com?/mod? and then later i found a decent Ogre mod, both with 15+ ammo regen. This one guy said i was a walking tank, because well i was.. with endless amounts of rockets.Um, his beserk skill, as mentioned previously, really is useless in PT2. I only used it to regenerate health. Other than that, he is an okay character, i still prefer Lillith or Mordecai, though. Razldazlchick 06:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I played brick to level 61 and quite enjoyed it. He is a bit harder than the rest but i had no problems on playthrough 2. I also didnt really use explosive weapons all that much either but I did use his fists a lot. Brick brings and up front and personal approach to the game that is more intense than the other three. Wambie68 10:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) hey there lil boys and girls, today were gonna learn how to poison squirrels, with a bouncing betty, then pop my pearl ogre and turn anything to shreddy mozzarelly! Look, brick is insane. he is very equipment based, but can output more damage while taking it then any other class, save a mercarchy siren, but even then, when taken to the underdome I won. Does anyone use blast master??? an atlas ogre, a hammer or s&s crux, a corrosive bouncing betty, and a spread launcher, and an undertaker is what I carry on my brick. with the blast master com just start on a weaker enemy, get all those insane kill buffs, and go to town! i bet everyone posting here has yet to try a blast master brick, give it a shot. and try this build -http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/brick/#31000000055055555551055 They call me Hellz Lips 15:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It is my belief that the Berserker is the best class. His is a very different playstyle than all the other characters in that you can absolutely obliterate all enemies without discretion without relying whatsoever on his action skill. Explosive damage trumps all else. Before the latest patch, my damage output was disgusting with my Blast Master class mod, Ogre machine gun, and Nidhogg launcher. Timed just right, Nidhogg's airbursts could one shot kill powerful badass enemies. Ogre destroyed badass Bruisers without going through a full magazine. He is without a doubt the best launcher user in the game (wide load), even more so if it is explosive elemental. When Revenge and Master Blaster kick in, combined with his ridiculous amounts of health and shields and his Juggernaut and Cast Iron buffs, he can basically fire rockets in the ground right in front of him and blow everything up except himself. Give the Berserker anything that does explosive damage and he will excel. I also have a Cobra sniper that makes enemies explode. More than 20,000 damage against armored foes? I LIKE IT! I think the reason why there are so many people who complain about the Berserker is that they only levelled one character (Hunter or Siren, most likely) and tried Brick for a little bit then decided they didn't like him. Well, this may come as a surprise to some, but early-game and end-game are really not quite the same. The Berserker's biggest problems are that he is mislabeled as a melee class and that people never give him a chance. Berserker is by far the most underrated class but he is, in fact, overpowered.Blast Master 05:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Contrary to what everyone says, my Brick is my strongest character. Insane Health, Shields, and survivability. I play him as a nearly straight Action skill Tank. With every Action Skill and melee skill, I can drop some of the toughest enemies the game throws at me. As soon as Berserk wears I can unload my Ogre or any other half decent explosive weapon and have Berserk back instantly. Brick is also the only character I have that I can easily solo Crawmerax P2 on. ~FrozenLaughs~ 10:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC)FrozenLaughs I have played multiple Bricks to various lvl caps.In my opinion Blast Master Brick is the best. Abusing the movement speed glitch and filling out the tank and blaster trees. With these skills and good gears he can put out insane damage and is very flexible. As he wants just explosive weapons and after he gets a kill he has a massive damage and rof boosts he can eat any group of enemies with ease. Try a Cobra headshot kill then run in ogre blazing while dropping redemption on the groups, crux to finish off anyone who is left. This playsyle and build does not fair well when playing with others as they get the kills that make you keep you damage mitigation and dps skills going as well as the enemies being harder to kill and them killing you faster. Also blast master Brick is easy to solo craw with (much easier then mord or roland). He is very dependant on equipment and hard to lvl from 55~67 without gear. Blast master brick is a conveyor of death once he actually kills something. One thing I would like to say about Brick... no one seems to mention this but Diehard is the single most overpowered "bail out of jail free" skill. It is second only to Lilith's "get out of jail free" skill Phasewalk. These 2 skills allow you to live and heal when you, otherwise, should be dead... Healing instead of dying is definitely preferable. The right combinations of skills with Phasewalk insures a "get out of jail". The right combinations of skills with Diehard insures multiple "bail out of jail" options. If there are any questions on how this works, just contact me on my talk page. I am the best robot 09:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC)